Patiently Wait to Hear the Words You've Never Said
by Mrs. Quincy
Summary: Jude Harrison only knows how to run away. Tom Quincy doesn't know how to let go. The only thing that matters though is that they need each other. Too bad Jude Harrison's running as fast as she can with Tom unable to let go. AU
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I hate these things but I don't own a thing if not instant star would be constant Jommy smut and Jamie dead and Tommy in my room locked up.

So CTV and the-n don't rub it in my face I am making no money off this.


	2. Prologue

It seemed absolution couldn't come quick in of.

For Jude Harrison in particular; She was in the wrong place at the worst time possible.

Why was She in front of Tom Quincy's apartment building in jeans and a clash T-shirt when she was supposed to be married in 15 minutes? She had surpassed a level of insanity even for her. The fact that it was 35 degrees where she was standing was making her question her own sanity. She threw a pebble at his window making a perfect hit.

He looked at the window and stood in shock and relief...


	3. Chapter One

_**Author's note: Thank you for your comments. All will be revealed in pieces from the past just wait. A flash back and Jude's answer will come next chapter but I need at least 3 reviews!**_

Relief flooded Tom Quincy's body; she was here.

And if he had any say in matters such as this one, she wouldn't leave him. Tom Quincy had been waiting at his apartment with a bottle of Red wine in his hand all night. His mind was spinning at the thought of his girl getting married to another man. He had planned it all out to impeccable detail. He was of course half way to the chapel if she was not here in ten minutes but when he saw her outside his window his body was flooded with relief.

"Are you going to let me in Quincy? Or are you going to let the number one artist in Canada and The USA freeze to death outside your window?" She had commented singing the USA to an excellent high note.

He buzzed her up; the shocked expression remained on his face as she opened his door with the spare key. She walked to the window and he turned and held her.

'What am I doing here?' she asked herself. Jude Harrison was staring at Tom Quincy unabashed before he voiced the question she couldn't answer to anyone not even herself.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be Mrs. Andrews in 15 minutes?" he said his voice tainted with bitterness.

"I don't know. I really don't; I just needed to get out- I mean away from it all" she answered as honest as she could.

"Are you going back to him? Are you going to prove me wrong about us girl?" Tommy said bluntly to Jude needing this answer more than anything in the world.


	4. Chapter Two

_**Author's note: Ok so Jude will be OOC and Tommy for the meanwhile but he will go back to the man we all love. Ok I'm not sure do you want Tommy back to normal or like this your choice? Say so in the reviews I need 2 more reviews for the next chapter. And Jamie will be gone soon enough I promise! **_

"What do you want me to do?" Jude Harrison said bluntly avoiding the question.

Jude Harrison was sure of very few things in this world. But the one thing she knew about herself was that she was not going to get married to Jamie Andrews. Of course that didn't mean she was going to stay with Tommy either. Jude Harrison didn't stay; it was a known fact.

"I want you to be with me I guess..." Tommy said hoping she would comply to his secret wish more then anything in the world.

"Hmmmm... That's an interesting way of seeing things" Jude said her voice disconnected. Her thoughts were racing while she remembered the night before.

_Tommy was holding her tight after she and Jamie had a war of screaming really. She had been coming to him since she turned 18 and for always the same exact reason. She was under him her body still shaking from the way he touched her._

_"Tommy I have too" she said sadly._

_"You don't we could leave and and -" _

_"And what Tommy run all over Canada hiding from our past?" she asked seriously._

_"Yeah Jude that's exactly what we'll do. I want to marry you and be with you. I love you so much girl" He said the words confidently sure before he whispered the last sentence._

_"Tommy I want too but-" Jude whispered low. She didn't return his words as she only said them to anyone really once or twice. In truth she had only meant them to him._

_"You do-" Tommy was amazed that she felt the same way and even if she didn't it was easy to imagine she did._

_"But I can't" she said bluntly and faced away from his eyes unable to see the pain._

_"You always run away girl why can't you stay with me this once?" he pleaded like a young child._

_She almost caved before turning away and humming a song that brought them both to sleep._

_She left at 3 am before kissing Tommy gently and whispering" I love you. Sweet dreams Tommy". _

_Unknowingly to her Tommy had heard and his doubts seemed to disappear._

Jude sighed and felt Tommy shake her.

"So Jude what is it going to be?" He asked his eyes begging her to answer him.


	5. Chapter Three

Jude didn't respond she simply kissed Tommy passionately.

Tommy knew exactly what she was doing but this time he wasn't letting her leave him again. He kept kissing and pushed her passed the solid oak frame of his bed and laid her on the mattress. He loved his girl and he wasn't willing to give her up to anyone. He shut the door to his room locking it and kept kissing his girl as the morning sun burst through his apartment.

At the chapel...

"Where's Jude?" was the question passing through most people's minds. Jamie paced nervously with his three grooms men. SME was wondering and pacing with Jamie.

Sadie walked in and said "I saw her dress at home. She's not in it though."

Jamie had a bad feeling about this. Maybe they shouldn't have fought the night before. Maybe he shouldn't have left her?

Jamie wanted to talk to her but knew she wouldn't answer her cell phone. Jamie couldn't understand where Jude could go. He sighed and said "We're postponing the wedding".

Back at Tommy's....

Jude's phone rang. A loud shrill tone filled the air.

"Hello?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Jude it's not done. He's still alive. I'm so sorry we thought he was..."

"I know. He's good at that. I'll be careful..."She answered awkwardly.

"We think you're next."

Tommy entered the door and smiled at Jude. He loved her and she hadn't left him yet but then he saw her expression and hugged her deeply.

"Tommy I have to go." She said coldly not baring to even look at his eyes.


End file.
